Who's the best?
by Kirkland21
Summary: Connie is bored and decides to have a dare competition with his best friend Sasha to see who is more hardcore, but when the dares start to reveal deeper feeling between the two things start to become interesting. (Also some Jean x Marco)
1. Chapter 1

Connie Springer sighed, he was bored of lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. School was out for spring break and he had made no plans.

Suddenly, he came up with and idea.

He picked up his cell phone and called his best friend Sasha, but most people called her potato girl ever since the first day of school when she had a steamed potato for lunch instead of a sandwich like everyone else.

"Hey Sash."

"Hey Shortie."

Connie laughed, he and Sasha always called each other names "Are you doing anything right now?"

"I was just eating some pizza." Sasha replied between bites, "What's up?"

"I've got nothing to do so why don't we have a competition?"

"What kind of competition?" She suddenly seemed interested.

"A dare competition. Basically, you do a dare then the next person and whoever drops out first loses."

"So it's a competition to see who's hardcore?"

"Yeah."

"And what happens if I win?" She replied excitedly.

"You choose. See you in a few?"

"Make sure you have food."

They hung up and Connie laid back down on his bed.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Almost seven minutes after the call, Sasha showed up at Connie's house.

Connie opened the door with a snicker, "Come on in."

They sat down on the couch in Connie's living room with a big bag of chips and two pepsis.

"So, who dares first?" Sasha ate a chip.

"You can go first." Connie said.

"I dare you to chug your Pepsi."

"That's it?" Connie asked, chugging the drink then letting out a loud burp.

"We have to start somewhere." Sasha sighed.

"Ok, I dare you to call Jean, pretending you meant to call Marco and tell him the baby is his." Connie could barely say the dare without laughing.

Sasha dialed Jean's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Brau-"

"Marco, we NEED to talk!" Sasha sounded panicked, Connie had to cover his mouth to prevent his laughter from being heard. "I went to the doctor and he said that the baby IS yours."

"WHAT! Braus you should check who you're calling!" Jean practically screamed into the phone.

"Oh shit! Jean I was kidding." Sasha acted as if she were lying.

"Jean, who are you talking to?" A voice answered from the other line.

Well speak of the devil.

"Marco, have you been sleeping with Sasha!?" Jean must have dropped the phone, "How could you cheat on me like that!"

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Sasha asked.

Connie couldn't hold it in any longer, he was laughing so hard he started crying.

"Guess what Muffin top, you've been pranked!' Sasha laughed before hanging up.

They lost it for five minutes.

"That was priceless," Connie wiped his eyes, "That makes up for the sissy dare you gave me."

Sasha smirked, "Well now I dare you to... pour a cup of cold water on your head!"

"If I get the floors wet-"

"I meant outside."

Connie poured cold water into a cup and was sat outside while Sasha stood facing him.

"Ok," He sighed, "Let's get this over with."

The water washed down his head and soaked his favorite shirt, a plain grey t-shirt, while he let out a scream.

He yanked off the shirt, "God that's cold!"

Sasha couldn't help but blush when she saw Connie without a shirt on. Had he always been so attractive?

"You're not allowed to put on another shirt." Sasha suddenly decided.

"What!? Can I at least dry off?"

"Sure."

Connie dried his head with a dishtowel before realizing he wasn't supposed to do that. He got rid of the towel before sitting back down and eating a chip.

"I dare you to..." Connie grabbed a handful of chips, "Eat a spoonful of chili powder."

Sasha did the dare with ease, until the spice kicked in and Sasha felt as if she had swallowed the sun. A couple of sips of Pepsi and she was back in the game.

"I dare you to draw on a banana and leave it on your neighbors doorstep." She smirked through the pain of her spicy tongue.

"You mean the short, angry guy?" Connie asked.

Sasha nodded, laughing. Connie started laughing as well.

The banana had multiple drawing to intimidate Connie's neighbor along with words such as 'baby' and 'shrimp'. Connie tossed the banana onto the steps, knocked on the door and dove into the nearby bushes where Sasha was already hiding. The space was narrow so Sasha and Connie were squished together.

The front door opened to reveal Connie's small but intimidating neighbor Levi. He looked down at the banana with disgust before picking it up to snap it in half. For some reason, the snapping sound made Connie nervous.

"Damned punks." Levi muttered before slamming the door shut.

The friends burst out laughing, though Sasha had practically fallen into Connie's arms.

"The look... on his face!" Sasha had to gasp for air, "How could he be so serious... WHILE SNAPPING A BANANA IN HALF!?"

"Yeah..!" Connie's cheeks were burning up, Sasha's hair smelt nice. "Let's get back to my house."

* * *

Once, back inside Connie's house, Sasha laid down with her feet resting on Connie's lap while she devoured most of the chips.

"Your turn, Shortie."

Connie crossed his legs, "Ok, I dare you to call Mikasa and tell her you're gay for her."

"Oh my god, how do you come up with this comedy gold?" Sasha picked up her phone.

She dialed the number and waited for Mikasa to pick up.

"Hello?" The Asian girl answered.

"Hi Mikasa! It's Sasha, can we talk for a minute?"

There was a brief pause, "I'm busy."

"It'll only take a minute!" Sasha sounded desperate, knowing if she couldn't do the dare she would lose.

"What is it." Mikasa always sounded as if she could care less unless it had to do with her brother.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you." Sasha went straight to the point.

For some reason, Connie wasn't laughing.

_Why does my chest hurt? __Is it because I ate the chips too fast?_

Sasha's 'I love you' to Mikasa seemed to echo in his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you," Mikasa apologized flatly, "Are you done?'

"Haha! Joke's on you! It was a prank!" Sasha hung up giggling like a maniac.

_A prank..._

Connie looked up to see Sasha staring at him.

"Dude, are you there?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Connie blinked a couple times.

"We're out of chips, got anything else?" She smiled, boy did Connie love that smile.

Or was it the girl that was smiling that he loved?

"I've got another bag, don't worry." He feigned happiness, "And what's your dare for me?"

When Connie grabbed the bag of chips, He was surprised to realize Sasha was behind him.

"I want you to confess your love to your crush."


	2. Chapter 2

"My crush..?" Connie stammered.

"Yes," Sasha replied, hoping her intentions to figure out who her competition is weren't obvious "If you're lucky she'll probably start going out with you."

Connie's heart stopped.

_I can't tell her it's her! It'll ruin our friendship!_

Connie started to realize that Sasha wasn't JUST his best friend, but she is also a girl. He even took off his shirt in front of her and didn't think too hard about it.

His decisions would decide the fate of his relationship.

"Ok..." He sighed, "But I gotta pee first."

Connie practically ran to the washroom and shut the door.

_What am I gonna do!?_His heart was pounding against his chest.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Connie pulled his phone out of his pocket and search through his contacts until he picked a name, then sent a text.

**Krista**

**You: **I need help!

**Krista: **What's wrong?

**You: **No time to explain, I'm going to call you pretending to confess my love.

**You: **I just need you to act surprised and reject me.

**Krista: **Sure :)

**You: **Thx Kris!

Connie slipped his phone back into his pocket and flushed the toilet before leaving so Sasha wouldn't be suspicious. She was sitting on the couch eating from the second bag of potato chips.

_You're the one I actually love._

"So, do I have to call her?" Connie asked, plopping down into the spot next to his friend.

"Yeah." Sasha smiled, though it seemed strangely fake.

Connie got out his phone and dialed Krista's number. The small blonde girl answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krista, are you busy?"

* * *

Sasha's heart ached as her best called his crush.

_Why am I so upset? I TOLD him to do this._

But it wasn't because she was curious.

"Ymir slept over last night so you'll have to make it quick," Krista replied to Connie, "She's a light sleeper."

Sasha watched Connie take a deep breath, "I... I love you, Krista."

There was silence.

"Sorry but I have feelings for someone el-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO TOUCH MY KRISTA YOU BALD DUMB ASS!"

"Ymir woke up, I gotta go." Krista said before hanging up.

The was more silence.

"I'm... sorry I made you do that." Sasha gently touched Connie's arm.

"It's no big deal," Connie said, trying to reassure her. "It wasn't that big of a crush anyways."

"So... you don't like anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

Sasha suddenly felt better, "Anyways, it's your turn."

Connie sat on the sofa, "I dare you to not eat for 1 hour."

"Only an hour? Whatever."

He laughed, "Let's wait a couple minutes and see how you feel then."

Sadly, Connie was right. When the hour had finally passed, Sasha was starving and devoured what was left of the potato chips.

That's when Sasha's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasha answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Braus."

It's Jean!

"Oh... hey about earlier."

"Don't sweat it," Sasha was surprised, and a little scared, to hear Jean sounding cheery "I'm calling for a different reason."

Sasha sighed with relief, "What's up?"

"Marco's older sis invited us to stay with her at this beach house down in Cali for the rest of the week and the week after. You and Baldie want in?"

Sasha looked at Connie who was looking back at her with a questioning look.

"I'll ask." Sasha moved the phone away from her face.

"Wanna go to Cali?"

Connie jumped up, "Hell yeah! Lemme go pack."

He dashed up the stairs, he must really be an idiot if he didn't even think too hard about it.

"Connie's game. I'll have to call my Mom first but she'll let me go."

"Sweet!"

Sasha suddenly remembered, "Oh, me and Baldie are having a dare contest so were gonna have to continue it in California."

"Sounds fun," Jean replied, "Just come to my house around 9 and we'll drive over."

"Kay!"

She hung up and let out a squeal of excitement.

* * *

Connie carried his and Sasha's bags onto Jean's front lawn. The morning sun gave the scenery a serene look.

"Hey Horse-face!" Sasha pounded on Jean's front door, "Open up."

Instead of Jean, a certain freckled boy opened the door.

"Hi guys," Marco smiled as he stepped outside, "Were going to have SO much fun."

Alike Connie, Jean had moved out of his parent's house when we graduated and shared a small house with Marco. Sasha lived with her Mom but she was away on business trips a lot so she had the house to herself most of the time.

"Jean, don't forget to bring a few cases of beer." Connie called into the house, "It's spring break after all."

Jean came out of the house multiple times to pack up his car with our bags (and the beer Connie mentioned).

When he was done, we all piled into the car with Jean driving and Connie next to him while Sasha and Marco sat in back.

"So what was it you said to Jean about being pregnant?"

They joked like that the whole car drive, though if Sasha hadn't demanded that they stop to buy food along the way they would have reached California by lunch.

Instead, they arrived at 2:50.

The beach was crowded with half naked teens and sun tanning adults as far as the eye could see. There were multiply beach houses as well but the one the group would be staying at was much more luxurious. Outside, a girl was laying in the sun.

"Trying to get more freckles?" Marco asked jokingly, though he's such a sweet guy that it barely sounds like a joke.

The girl smiled, then got up "Good to see you Bro."

Marco's sister hugged him and Sasha could see the similarity already. They both have black hair and dark eyes with a thousand freckles all over their faces.

She looked like if Marco were a girl.

She turned to us, "It's so nice to meet you all. I'm Zoe."

Zoe looked us over, then stopped at Jean.

"You must be the one who turned my little bro gay."

"I didn't-" Jean's face turned bright red.

"Don't look so embarrassed, I think it's cute Marco found love." Zoe giggled, her sundress swished in the light wind. "How about I make us something to eat and then you all can unpack."

"Yes please!" Sasha replied a little too intently, following Marco's sister into the beach house.

10 minutes later, everyone was given a plate of fish and mashed potatoes.

"This is so good!" Sasha praised Zoe.

"I'm glad you like it," Her smile was just like her brothers, "Because there's leftovers for whenever you feel hungry again. Marco told me about your stomach."

Sasha hugged her, "Are you a goddess?"

After lunch, the group decided to get changed and go swimming in the ocean.

"We'll be right there!" Jean called to Marco who was following after an energetic Connie.

Sasha pulled at her swimsuit, a white bikini, and looked up at Jean "Something wrong?"

"Are you in love with Connie?" Jean asked, his tone showed he wasn't joking.

"What?"

Jean stared at her, "You know what I mean."

Sasha thought for a second then sighed.

"I don't know. I just feel that it'd ruin our friendship if I told him how I feel." She watched Connie splashing water at Marco.

"I told Marco how I felt and look at us." He smiled, "I couldn't be more happy.

"You never really explained that." Sasha pointed out. "And what happened after I called you?"

He sighed, "Marco... he felt bad and said he had been waiting..."

Jean looked at his feet then back at Sasha.

"Marco proposed."

Sasha gasped, "No way!" Then she looked at Jean's hand and noticed a silver ring with a small diamond on his ring finger. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Around a year and a half now." Jean replied.

"You two started dating back in grade 12!? And how come we've only found out now!?"

Jean looked over at Marco, who was smiling as Connie joked around in the water "I didn't want Marco to be bullied any more than he was before."

I remember Marco mentioning back at his middle school some jerk bullied him but Marco never let it get to him so eventually he just stopped.

"That's sweet." Sasha trailed off.

"What was it you said earlier about a competition?" Jean changed the topic, "It sounds like fun."

"It's to see who's more hardcore."

Jean smirked, it was his smirk that made him look like a horse boy "What if I could give you and Connie a chance to start a relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to point out right now that I forgot that Zoe is Hanje's first name so the Zoe I made up is NOT Hanje she is MADE UP!**

**Please do not be confused.**

**Also I accidentally read a spoiler for season 2 and now I'm sad.**

**:(**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sasha and Jean had been talking for a while. Connie was starting to get worried until he saw them come over.

"How's the water?" Sasha called out.

"Great!" Marco replied, "Come swim with us."

Jean walked into the surf and followed after his boyfriend.

_I STILL can't believe they're dating._

Sasha followed after Jean and Connie stopping splashing around to take a good look at her. Connie couldn't remember the last time he saw Sasha in a swimsuit and boy did she look good.

Connie felt a pair of muscular arms grab him.

"Don't just stand there, Shortie." Jean laughed, "We came to the beach to swim."

Once everyone was in the water, except Zoe who was getting changed, they decided to play Marco Polo (pun intended).

"I'm guessing I have to call out Marco?" Marco laughed, he has a good sense of humor.

Jean swam in one direction while Connie and Sasha swam in the other.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Marco immediately started swimming towards where Jean was, but Jean is a fast swimmer and goes around him.

Sasha suddenly squeal.

"What's wrong!?" Connie wiped around to see Sasha holding a clump of seaweed.

"Do you think I could eat this?" Sasha looked up, almost drooling "It's good in Miso and dried so why not fresh?"

"I don't know, we should ask Zoe when she-" Connie was cut off by laughter.

The two friends turned to see Marco hugging Jean, "I caught you!" He exclaimed.

Jean was smiling, then out of no where Jean kissed Marco.

"Whoa..." Sasha looked surprised. "They weren't joking."

When Jean and Marco pulled away from each other, Connie noticed that they were blushing massively. Marco laughed and gave Jean a cute peck on the cheek before swimming off.

"Now you're It."

Zoe appeared out of the beach house wearing a dark blue bikini top and a matching bikini skirt. She smiled when she saw her brother.

She swam over to us, "What are you guys up to."

"Marco Polo." Sasha replied.

Zoe burst out laughing, "Haha! So I guess Marco is Marco?"

"Well he tagged Jean who is HEADED THIS WAY!" Sasha cried out before swimming off.

Jean was swimming forward, he must have not needed to call 'Marco' because Connie and Sasha had been talking so much that he could hear.

Connie swam after Sasha though he could tell Jean was behind him.

"Marco!" Jean called out before lunging at the spot Connie was in.

"Yeah?" Marco replied, "Oh right, never mind."

"Polo!" The rest of us called out.

Jean whipped around and grabbed Connie, "You're up Baldie."

Connie closed his eyes and swam around, trying to figure out which way Sasha was in.

"Marco!" He called out.

"Polo!" He recognized a feminine voice close by.

Connie swam over and jumped out, grabbing someone.

"Ah!" Connie heard Sasha scream with surprise.

Connie opened his eyes to see he was basically hugging Sasha and his face started to burn up.

Connie let go of Sasha and saw that she was blushing as well.

What does that mean.

"Uh... you're it!" He swam off.

They played like that for an hour then decided to get out, the sun was beginning to set.

"Let's all get showered off and I'll get out a surprise I have for you guys." Zoe exclaimed as she got out of the surf. "You three will have to share a room and Sasha you can share a room with me."

Sasha smiled, "Okay!"

The group got into the house and Zoe lead Sasha to their room while Marco sat on the couch while Jean sat next to him, resting his head on Marco's shoulders. Connie chose the chair next to them.

"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner that you two are together?" Connie asked.

"Jean wanted to protect me." Marco brushed his hands through his sleeping boyfriend's hair, "And were engaged now."

Connie was shocked, "Seriously!? Good for you two."

"Do you wish you also had someone in your life who loved you like Jean and I love each other?"

Connie looked at his freckled friend, "Everybody wants to be loved."

Marco leaned against Jean, "But you want a _certain someone_."

He sighed, the thoughts had been in his head ever since he started the competition...

"The competition!" Connie jumped up from his seat, waking up Jean "I forgot, we're still doing the competition."

"Maybe you can use that to hook up with Sasha." Jean mumbled before going back to sleep on his boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

"Whew," Sasha sighed, drying her hair "The bath made me feel like a steamed potato."

She wrapped a towel around herself (like a sushi roll; yum) and when she stepped out of the private bathroom, she was surprised to see Zoe staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Sasha asked.

Zoe stood up and made her way over to Sasha.

"What's up with you and Fuzz-head?"

She blushed, "We're friends..."

"Do you mean like how my brother and Jean are friends?" Zoe stared down at her, "Or legitimate friends."

"I'm being legit! Why is everyone bringing this up all of a sudden!?" Sasha suddenly felt her emotions overwhelming her.

_Why..._

_Why am I crying...?!_

Zoe put an arm around Sasha and sat her down on the bed.

"It's obvious you have feelings for him, plus I overheard you and Jean talking earlier," Zoe flashed a bright smile, "How about I help you start your relationship. I AM a love expert after all."

Sasha breathed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Marco mentioned something about this little dare competition you and Fuzzy are having so why not use that as an opportunity to become closer?"

Sasha looked up at the freckled beauty.

"And I have just the thing for you to wear!" Zoe exclaimed, "Marco wouldn't let me dress him as a kid so my talent had to be used only on myself."

It took maybe ten minutes but Sasha was amazed at the job Zoe had done. Her hair had been taken down from it's usual ponytail and curled at the ends with a small sky-blue bow keeping her bangs away from her eyes and Zoe made her put on a short, white dress with frills at the ends.

"There, all done!" Zoe declared as she finished dusting a light layer of gold eyeshadow at the end of Sasha's eyes.

"I look...-"

"Save the comments for the boys." Zoe cut of Sasha then pushed her out the bedroom door and lead her out to the living room.

Connie's jaw dropped, Marco smiled and prodded Jean in the stomach to wake him up. When Jean noticed Sasha his eyes widened as well.

"Shouldn't you boys have showered off by now?" Zoe teased them, "I could have made you look pretty too. But that's besides the point, what do you think?"

"You look great Sasha." Marco was still smiling, he's such a sweet guy.

"Looking good Braus." Jean recovered from his shock to remark his friend.

"..."

Connie hadn't said anything, it was as if he lost his voice. Sasha noticed his face was beginning to turn red like a tomato (legitimately drooling I'm so hungry).

Jean kicked Connie's butt to give him a push back to reality.

"Connie are you ok?" Sasha stepped closer.

"I'm good," Connie stood back up, "Sorry it's just, you look freaking amazing Sash!"

Sasha's heart fluttered.

_I look freaking amazing... _

"Zoe insisted on dressing me up." She explained, turning to Marco's sister "Do we have any food?"

"We can have that in a minute. Marco, you should go shower now that were done, you too Jean."

The couple got up and begun to walk down the hall.

"Separately please."

Their faces turned red.

"Weren't going to!" Marco cried out embarrassed.

They went into different rooms which each had their own private bathroom.

"I'm going to get started on dinner so why don't you too go walk on the beach," Zoe suggested, then she turned to Connie "But put a sweater on."

Connie hadn't changed from his swim shorts, which had already dried, so he did ad Zoe suggested and pulled on a sweater before we went out. The sunset colored the sand a light orange. The azure waves continued to lap at the sand.

"Zoe's interesting isn't she." Connie remarked.

"She's kind of like our old science teacher Ms. Hanje. Plus they're both named Zoe."

Connie looked surprised, "You're right! They both seem pretty energetic too."

They laughed, then it got silent and Sasha was starting to worry.

"Hey... Wanna continue our game?" Connie suggested, breaking the silence. "I think it was your turn."

"Sure! I dare you to..." Sasha looked around the beach, looking for an idea "Eat some of the seaweed."

Connie gave her a funny look, "I don't think it's edible."

"Are you giving up? That means I win..."

"I'll do it," Connie sighed, "But it's gross."

Connie searched the surf for a minute before he found a small clump of seaweed. He wiped the sand off it and with a disgusted look, swallowed it.

"Wow!" Sasha laughed, "You're right that is gross. Now you won't be able to hit on girls."

"A little seaweed isn't going to stop a girl from wanting to kiss me." Connie replied, sassy.

"If they know whats you ate it will. I bet if a girl did she'd barf." Sasha said smugly, acting like they did before the trip and all this awkwardness.

"Oh yeah?" Connie smirked, "Then my dare for you is to kiss me and not barf."

..._What?!_

"I was joking..."

"So you're backing out?" Connie looked even more smug, "That would mean I-"

_I won't let him win!_

Before Connie could finish his sentence, Sasha pressed her lips against his. She could taste the seaweed but didn't feel nauseous.

That's when she realized that she was actually kissing Connie.

Sasha's eyes opened in shock to see Connie was mirroring the same expression. She stepped away, touching her lips gently with her hands.

"Well, you didn't barf." Connie laughed nervously, his face was red "I must not be as gross as you say I am."

Sasha lowered her hands, "Yeah..."

"It's your turn."

Sasha looked away from him straight into the sunset, causing her eyes to start feeling sore.

"Sash..? You ok?" Connie touched her arm.

"I... I'm really hungry now. Can we go back?"

"Sure.."

* * *

"Back so soon?" Zoe asked as Sasha and Connie entered the beach house. When she saw Sasha's grim expression, she became worried.

"Did something happen?"

Sasha went to the cupboard and grabbed a raw potato before hurrying off to the room she and Zoe would be sharing.

_I messed up... _Connie thought, _I dared her to kiss me and now she m_ust be feeling sick.

"Fuzz-Buzz, what happened?" Zoe looked at him, confused.

"I freaked her out by eating some seaweed." Connie only half lied. "I'm sure she just needs to eat that potato she snatched and she'll be fine."

Zoe continued with the cooking while Connie went off to his room. Marco was sitting on the bed wearing a t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Hey Connie, how was your walk?" Marco asked, smiling like usual.

"Awkward," Connie flopped down on one of the two beds, "I dare Sasha to kiss me, she did and now she's probably bleaching her mouth."

"What makes you think that?"

Connie sighed, "She seems really upset."

Marco gave a more serious expression, "It probably caught her off guard, kissing you can't be THAT bad. You should talk to her."

"If she's upset, she should have a minute to herself." Connie rolled onto his side, "Besides, I'm upset too."

"Why?" Marco sat next to Connie on the bed.

"Because... she probably didn't feel the spark that I did when we kissed." Connie felt moisture around his eye.

"Why else would she have run off?" Marco wiped the tear from Connie's eye, "If she hadn't felt it she wouldn't have run away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Adult swim for letting me watch the first episode in english *sarcasm***

**It's not like I wanted to watch or anything.**

**I don't mind waiting...**

**:( Please enjoy (God I'm so emo)**

* * *

The next morning, Sasha woke up in the dress Zoe gave her lying on her bed. Her tears wiped off most of the eyeshadow so Sasha made sure to wash her face.

After pulled her hair back into a ponytail and changing into a black tank top and cargo shorts, she stepped out of her room at the same time Connie exited his.

"Morning Sash," He smiled, "Sleep well?"

_As if.._

"About yesterday, sorry I was all weird but the seaweed was gross like you said." Sasha lied.

"I know what you mean, I threw up twice this morning." Connie lied in return.

There was silence.

"Do you, maybe..." Connie scratched his head, "Wanna go out for breakfast. Zoe mentioned there's this diner that has amazing hash browns."

"Sure!"

The two friends walked to the Diner, the Golden Starfish, joking about Marco and Jean having to share a bed. Once they got there, they got a booth and looked over the menu.

"Can I get something to drink for the lovely couple?" A red-headed waitress asked.

"Were not a couple," Connie laughed, "But I'd love a Vanilla shake."

"Same." Sasha buried her face in the menu to avoid Connie from noticing her blush at the thought of them dating.

_I wonder if Connie felt the fireworks when we kissed... I guess I'll have to trick him into kissing me sometime to find out._

"What are you getting Sash?"

Sasha put the menu down, "Chocolate pancakes with bacon and hashbrowns. You?"

"I... was going to get the same. I guess this is why were best friends." He smiled.

_For now..._

"Zoe gave me this yesterday," Connie placed a pocket-sized book on the table. The title read '1001 best dares' "She said if we have trouble coming up with idea we could turn to a random page."

"Sounds fun." Sasha looked at the redheaded waitress as she brought over their shakes.

"Have you decided?" She smiled.

Connie ordered for both of them and the cheery waitress hurried off to put in their order.

"After this we should go back to the beach and do some more dares." He suggested.

"Let's do it!" Sasha exclaimed, maybe she was acting a little too cheery now.

* * *

"Man that was good!" Connie rubbed his stomach as he handed his emptied plate to the waitress.

"I can tell you both enjoyed it." The waitress seemed a little put-off from witnessing Sasha eat.

Sasha gave the waitress her plate as well, "Zoe wasn't lying when she said this place has great hash browns."

Connie payed, leaving a nice tip for the red-headed lady, and he and Sasha left. The sun was over the water giving in a shiny reflection.

"It's my turn right?" Sasha snatched the book from Connie's hands and flipped to a random page without looking, "I dare you to get on your hands and knees and act like a cat."

Connie looked at the book and saw she wasn't making it it.

He laughed, "I'll be the sexiest cat you've ever seen."

He got on his hands and knees and balled up his hands like paws.

"Meow!" Connie purred in a seductive voice, causing Sasha to break into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahah! Oh my god that's hilarious!" Her face was flushed from laughing so hard and Sasha fell over.

_She's so pretty when she laughs._

Connie licked the back of his hand and scratched behind his ear, Sasha was laughing so hard it looked like she could barely breathe.

"Am I done?" He asked, "Meow?"

Sasha nodded, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Your turn."

She handed the book to Connie and he cycled through multiple pages until he stopped at a random one.

"Your dare is to scream 'Notice me Sempai!' to the next person you see besides the other players." Connie snickered.

Sasha looked around and spotted a blonde teenage girl walking down the beach and immediately she jumped into action.

"NOTICE ME SEMPAI!" Sasha ran towards the girl, accidentally tripping and knocking the girl onto the ground.

Connie lost it.

Sasha helped the girl back up who said something then walked away laughing.

"What did she say?" He asked.

Sasha wiped a tear from her eye, she had been laughing too hard "She said: 'With that ass, how could I not?'."

Connie gaped, "Seriously?!"

"No joke."

"This is too much fun." Connie exclaimed, giving the book to Sasha.

She turned to the first page, "Play the Pocky game with another player."

Connie's heart was beating fast, "Does Zoe have some Pocky sticks."

"I raided the cupboard yesterday and I remember seeing a couple packs."

They headed back to the beach house and saw Marco helping his sister clean while Jean was watching TV.

"Have a good breakfast?" Zoe asked cheerfully, then she noticed the book in Sasha's hands "Oh, you're doing your competition now eh?"

"Yeah." Sasha searched the cupboard and grabbed a pack of Pocky sticks, "Mind if we go in our room?"

"No prob. Have fun!" She replied, taking a dirty dish from Marco and washing it.

Connie followed Sasha down the hallway and they entered Sasha and Zoe's room. His heart felt like it was being played by a drummer.

A heavy-metal drummer.

Sasha closed the door and sat on the rug next her bed, Connie sat across from her.

"Yum! Strawberry flavor!" Sasha exclaimed.

_Why is she so calm!? This game leads to us kissing... again!_

She pulled out a single Pocky stick from the pack, "I'm not going to lose when it comes to eating."

Sasha held one end of the Pocky stick in her teeth, waiting for Connie to do the same.

_Here goes nothing.._

Connie bit down on the other end and they both began to slowly eat the Pocky. Sasha looked restrained by the fact she had to eat slowly.

Each bite, their lips came closer to each others. Her warm brown eye's were locked on Connie's.

Until there was no Pocky left.

With the sweet taste of strawberry, Connie felt the jolt he had yesterday. He was actually glad that in this game, the first one who pulls away looses.

And he didn't want to loose.

But Sasha pulled away first, meaning she had to do a dare.

"What's next?" Sasha licked her lips, she must be tasting the strawberry flavor still.

Connie picked up the dare book and picked a random page, "Let another player text someone using your phone."

Sasha giggled, "Just don't do anything too bad." She handed her phone to Connie.

He scrolled through her contacts until he realized what he would do.

**Connie:**

**You: I love you, Connie.  
**

He sent the text then deleted it.

"Lemme see." Sasha reached over then looked confused. "It doesn't say you texted anyone."

"I deleted it so you'll never know." Connie smirked, until he heard his phone buzz.

When he picked it up and saw the message, he felt like a complete loser.

"Sash I-"

Sasha cut him off by picking a dare from the book "You have to tell a secret."

Connie took a deep breath, "I think I'm in love."

Sasha jumped up, "Really?! With who."

"She-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done for now?" Zoe asked as she opened the door, "'Cause we're going to Disneyland and maybe you guys will get inspiration for more dares."

"Sure." Sasha left the room, leaving Connie sitting there.

* * *

_Is it me?_

The five of them had been walking around the park for around a half hour and Sasha was still thinking about Connie's love.

_I've known him since middle school and just now I realize my feelings!?_

_I should tell him... but not now._

They stopped at a hat store and Sasha watched as Jean and Marco chose wedding themed Mickey Mouse hats. She giggled when Jean tried on the one meant for bride's. They both chose a groom hat.

Sasha looked at the hats, there weren't a lot to choose from. She glance at Connie who was next to her.

"Hard to pick.." Connie said, Sasha wasn't sure if it was to her or if he was talking to himself.

She looked at the hats and decided on a hat with Minnie's bow on it.

Jean and Marco were already at the checkout so Sasha joined them.

"Oh hey, we match." Connie appeared behind Sasha holding the regular hat, the male equivalent to the one she had chosen. "We have a lot in common."

They all paid, Zoe had already bought a pink one with Princess written on it, and they continued to go from shop to shop.

"Sis, were going to stop in here real quick." Marco pointed to a small building that seemed different from the others. "You don't have to wait on us."

"Kay! I wanted to check out some of the clothes anyways." She turned to Sasha and Connie, "Why don't you guys check something out as well and we'll meet up later?"

"Ok!" Connie smiled.

Zoe walked off, leaving Connie and Sasha alone.

_Alone..._

"Hey Connie..."

"Yeah?" Connie replied.

"You said you have feelings for some girl but have you considered asking her out?" Sasha adjusted her ears hat.

Connie scratched his head, "Well I've never taken a girl on a serious date before..."

"Why don't we go on a pretend date now?" Sasha suggested, "It might help calm any nerves you have."

"That's a great idea!" He looked excited, "You'd really do that?"

"Of course, it means you'd pay for food." She joked.

"You're kidding..."

"We'll see..." Sasha acted cocky to hide her excitement, "Let's check out a candy shop, I've got a craving for sugar."

The 'couple' went to the nearest candy shop and were amazed to see how great a selection they had.

"Holy Potato this stuff looks good!" Sasha looked through the each section.

"Look over here Sash, they've got the sour gummy worms you like!"

Connie was holding a bag of sour gummy worms and Sasha almost drooled. They were actually sour, unlike most sour gummys.

"You actually remembered they're my favorite?" Sasha was always eating so having specific tastes didn't normally matter.

"Yeah, just like I know you love steamed potatoes and bread." Connie smiled, "Want me to buy them?"

"You don't need to-"

"I need the practice." He cut off Sasha.

Without another word, he went to the register and bought them.

_Connie's crush will be one lucky girl... I'm glad that I'm able to spend this time with him._

Connie came back and gave Sasha the bag, "Where to now?"

"If we're practicing for you to ask out your crush, then we should practice holding hands." Sasha suggested.

He blushed, "If you... think it'll help..."

Sasha entwined her fingers with his and flashed a cheery smile, "Why don't we try out some rides?"

They spent most of the afternoon going from ride to ride, though after Splash Mountain they took a quick break to dry off and have a Churro. By that time it was 6:00.

"We should have dinner," Connie said, "But let's not meet up with Jean and Marco right now, they're probably off on a date like we are."

_Haha, he forgot to mention we're on a fake date._

Connie and Sasha ate dinner at a waterside restraunt, though it was a fancy restraunt so they left just after 8.

"Before our 'date' ends, we should see the fireworks." Sasha suggested, "I heard they start in 15 minutes."

They walk over to where the fireworks were just as the show started. Red and Blue fireworks burst in the sky.

"Here," Connie sat on a grassy hill and patted the spot next to him, "We'll get a great view here."

The black sky was painted with all the colors of the rainbow.

"It's amazing..." Sasha turned to look at Connie, she could see the light of the fireworks shimmering reflection is his eyes.

"Sash you got a little sauce right here." He pointed to the bottom of his lips.

"Really?" She wiped her mouth with her hands, "Is it gone?"

"No, I'll get it."

Sasha was surprised when Connie leaned over and kissed her. The fireworks in the sky couldn't compare to the fireworks in her heart when she kissed him back.

Connie's arms wrapped around her, pulling Sasha into a loving embrace.

Connie pulled his lips away but didn't let go, "I may be an idiot, but I know this date wasn't fake."

Sasha's cheeks were flushed, "I..."

"The girl I'm in love with is you, Sasha."

Happy tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to stop with the notes but I like talking to you guys, you're my people :)**

**Please don't think of me as a creep for this chapter, I just wanted some embarrassing things to make the story more interesting :D**

**Also sorry for short chapter, inspiration is hard to come by some times. Also I'm planning on starting a Jean x Marco soon so if you're interested I'd suggest following me.**

**:) (No more emo, yay!)**

* * *

"There you two are!" Zoe exclaimed when Connie and Sasha arrived at the meeting spot, "What did you get up to?"

"We went on a bunch of rides then ate dinner, you?" Sasha replied.

"About the same."

A minute later, Marco and Jean arrived holding hands and sharing Cotton Candy. The group got into Zoe's car and were driving back to the beach house when Jean said he and Marco had something to tell us all.

When everyone had gotten settled in the beach house's living room, Marco made the announcement.

"Jean and I," He paused to look into his fiancee's eyes, "Are planning on getting married next week. In Disneyland."

"Congrats!" Connie exclaimed, "Why don't we all get a beer and toast."

Everyone toasted to the engaged couple, but Zoe said she was tired and went off to bed. Jean and Marco cuddled on the couch watching TV so Connie and Sasha sat outside.

"Do you think we should tell them about... us?" Sasha asked.

Connie shook his head, "They didn't tell us. Besides, it might be a nice little wedding present."

He reached out and took Sasha's hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"What are we now?" Sasha looked up at the night sky.

"We've already gone on a date, and we both love each other."

"So you're my boyfriend," Sasha replied, blushing "And I'm your girlfriend."

Connie kissed Sasha, he could taste the beer on her lips. It felt like a dream but it was real.

"Isn't it weird Marco and Jean are getting married?"

"I know," He replied, "They were both heartthrobs among the girls back at school."

Connie thought back to the fun times they had without a care in the world.

"Should we continue with the game or it is too late?" Sasha asked, her bright eyes fixed on Connie's.

"I'm game if you are."

Sasha took the book from her purse and handed it to him. Connie flipped through the pages until he stopped, "Last time you picked a dare so I'll pick one."

He thought for a minute, looking out at the ocean that was illuminated by the moon and stars that shone above it.

"I dare you to swim in the ocean."

"Ok," Sasha got up and started to untie her shoes, "Care to join me?"

They took of their shoes and socks, Connie took off his shirt as well but Sasha refused to, before wading into the water.

"Damn that's cold." Connie muttered, not wanting Sasha to think of him as a coward.

Next to him, Sasha was shivering. Despite her eating habits, she had a skinny figure so it was no wonder she was cold.

Connie swam over to her and held her from behind in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Thank you for doing this with me."

She squirmed around to hug him back, which was awkward because Connie was shorter than her, but that only made him hug tighter.

"How much longer?" Sasha's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Were done." He said, not letting go as he started to make his way back to shore.

They stepped onto the beach, soaking wet and giggling as they headed over to their things. The towels from yesterday had been hung outside but only one was dry so they took turns drying off.

"It feels so... weird." Sasha remarked, picking bits of sand and seaweed from her shirt.

"Here," Connie held out his shirt to Sasha, "I won't look and you can change into that."

"We can get changed inside..."

"But I want to be alone with you." He replied.

Sasha took the shirt and blushed when she told Connie to turn around.

"There." She said. Connie was able to look at her again.

Sasha had taken her hair out of its ponytail and Connie's shirt was slightly too big but none the less, she look pretty.

"You should take off your pants and wrap the towel around you." Sasha suggested, "It'll keep you warm."

She turned around as Connie quickly changed and wrapped the towel around his waist tightly to make sure it wouldn't come off.

Sasha was looking through the dare book and paused at one page, "Walk across the road in a funny way."

"Um... I can't do that." His face turned red so Sasha didn't ask why.

"Are you giving up?" Sasha smirked, "That means you will be punished."

He sighed, "Fine."

Sasha took a big sip from her beer, "For the next 24 hours, you have to refer to everyone as master." She giggled.

Connie's checks burned up, "Yes... Master."

"You're so cute!" Sasha exclaimed with a squeal, basically tackling Connie onto the sand. She must have had a little too much to drink.

"...Master?"

"Yes?"

His face turned extremely red, reminding Sasha of a tomato (yum!), "I don't mean to ruin the moment but... I don't have pants on."

"I know, I told you to take them off." Connie's expression made Sasha giggle again.

"Yeah but I figured I'd take... everything off."

Oh...

Sasha pulled back, "SHIT! I didn't realize! I guess that why you couldn't do the dare then."

Connie was extremely embarrassed, "I'll put them back on."

As Connie put back on his pants to avoid more awkwardness, Sasha drank more beer until there wasn't a drop left. She took Connie's drink and finished that too.

"Calm down, Master." His tone was more jokingly now, "You're gonna pass out."

She turned around in a daze, why was she drinking so much? Suddenly, she jumped Connie again but this time wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'm so happy to be with you!" Sasha drooled a little on his chest, causing Connie to freak out.

"Master, You're drunk." Connie combed his fingers through Sasha's hair. Some of is was wet and it stank of salt water but Connie didn't even notice.

Sasha tried to kiss Connie on the lips but missed and accidentally got his cheek, but Connie connected their lips for her.

"You taste like beer."

"You taste like salt."

And Sasha fell asleep in her boyfriends loving arms.

Sasha woke up with a headache as light shined into her eyes.

"Morning Sasha!" Marco exclaimed joyfully, though something behind his smile seemed to smirk.

She looked around tiredly, she was back in the living room lying on the couch with a big blanket covering her.

"What... happened?" Sash rubbed her head, then suddenly realizing a masculine arm was around her waist like a belt.

She turned over to see Connie's sleeping face next to her. He had no shirt on but a pair of soaked shorts that stank of the ocean. It took her a second to realize she was wearing Connie's shirt with no bra or pants.

"Gyah!" Sasha feel onto the floor with a shriek, she didn't remember anything from last night and a headache was no help.

"Ssh! You'll wake him." Marco helped Sasha onto her feet and ushered her over to the kitchen where he sat her down at the table. A steaming cup of tea was placed in front of her.

"Where's Jean and Zoe?"

"Zoe wanted to bond with Jean before the wedding," Marco explained, sitting across from Sasha with a latte in his hands, "They didn't even notice you two when they left."

Sasha sniffed the tea, then took a shy sip of it "I got so drunk yesterday. All I remember is swimming in the ocean with Connie and then waking up here."

"Last night, Jean went to bed early but I was here when Connie brought you in." He blew on the drink to cool it down.

She clutched her pounding head, "Did anything happen?"

"No, Connie laid you down then sat with you for a while until he fell asleep."

Sasha sighed with relief, "Thank God! We only just started dating so-"

"You two are dating?"

Sasha paused, she had told Marco about her and Connie.

"That's cute," Marco laughed, "You guys FINALLY realized each others feelings."

"Yeah.." She trailed of, staring as Connie as he turned in his sleep.

"So can you explain why he called me Master when I went to bed?"


End file.
